


Lovestruck

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [17]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Just some cute and sweet pwp ^.^





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-four: vanilla
> 
>  
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gerard’s breath caught, hips stuttering as Frank jerked him off. “Fuck, Frankie,” he moaned, hands grasping at the other man anywhere they could.

Frank bit a bruise into his lover’s neck, murmuring, “Go on. Come for me, baby. Come all over yourself.”

“ _Frank_ ,” Gerard whined. It was only a few moments more before he was gasping and spilling over Frank’s hand and his own stomach. He shuddered, arching up into Frank’s body and clawing at his back.

Frank rocked his hips forward, slow and deep. “You look so pretty like that. All blissed out and—and… I don’t know, like… _swooning_.”

Gerard giggled, pulling Frank down for a languid kiss. “Fuck, you’re cute… I want to see you lose it. C’mon, finish inside me, you know I love that. Feel you in me, like I’m fucking stuffed full with your come.”

Frank groaned, hips canting forward faster, and it wasn’t long before he reached his peak as well. He bit down hard on Gerard’s neck, cock buried in his ass as he came inside him. Gerard moaned at the feeling, limp against the pillows but hands grasping tight at Frank’s hair.

“Fuck,” Frank panted when he’d come down. He brushed the other man’s damp hair away from his face.

The two smiled at each other, limbs entangling as they settled into each other’s arms under the covers.

“I love you,” Gerard whispered, giving Frank these sweet, besotted eyes.

Frank hummed contentedly, pulling him closer and echoing, “I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
